Alone
by ophelia2007
Summary: LoVe. Oneshot following 3.09: Spit & Eggs. First VM fanfic, please be nice.


Fic: Alone.  
Pairing: LoVe  
Rating: PG-13.  
Spoiler: This takes place after 3.09: Spit And Eggs. So don't read it if you don't want to read anything that might be spoilery.  
A/N: It's my first VM fanfic. Criticism is valued, as long as it's constructive. Oh yeah, and this is a oneshot. Just read it. Please?

Hurt and rejected, she lay on her couch. Three of her closest friends may have only just left her, but she still felt unloved, unwanted, by the only person who mattered. But of course, he hadn't been to see her. He had broken up with her, and though he was often King Of Mixed Signals, the conversation had marked the end for them. The real end, this time.

She thought of the previous night, and felt her lip which bled every so often. For reasons unknown to her, the memory of his Alterna-Prom speech came to mind. _"Spanning years and continents. Lives ruined, blood shed."_  
Years? _Check_.  
Lives ruined? _Check: Parker, Felix, Cassidy…_  
Blood shed? _Check._

She accidentally pulled a flake of blood from her lip. Definitely check. What would she have to do to get him back? Move to Europe?

She shook her head. Maybe she should just… move on. She was sure that somewhere, someone else would want her. Maybe she'd even have a regular, straight-forward relationship. At that thought, she nearly laughed. She'd never been the straight-forward type.

She thought of their last meeting, the pain she thought she'd seen in his deep black eyes. Tolerable pain, she reminded herself. The feeling inside her when she'd seen him talking to Faceless Blonde #1 was, however, anything but tolerable. Internally, she was screaming, wanting nothing but to drop to her knees and beg for him to take her back. She loved him. She'd rarely say so, but she was in love with him. And now, it was far too late. She was alone. He'd gotten over it, made his choice, and decided for her that she would be alone, unhappily ever after.

It was then that a solitary tear rolled down her face. Backup, seeming to sense his owner's misery, let out a whimper and waddled towards her.  
"Oh, at least you love me, huh, boy?" she cooed, scratching behind his left ear. To her glee, her pitbull barked a response.

She patted the cushion beside her, encouraging him to occupy the space. Eagerly, he jumped up, laying with his chin lazily resting on her leg. She smiled. Maybe she didn't need Logan: all she needed was Backup and his unconditional, overprotective love. A tap at the door prevented her thoughts returning to her lost love, Logan. Pushing a protesting Backup off her, she traipsed towards the front door.

Suddenly, standing before her was the unexpected. The sun causing his figure to be little more than a silhouette did not disguise him at all. Her six foot, brunette, black-eyed boy was here. To see her. Inside, she melted.

"I need to talk to you."

"Are you sure you don't want to stand in silence? I find it way more fun whenever I'm visiting someone," She replied quickly. He sighed.  
"I meant talk-talk."

"Okay, go ahead and talk-talk," she knew that she was making things slightly difficult for him, but she couldn't just hand him her heart on a silver platter. Especially as he'd broken it about four days ago.

"The pain. I thought it would tolerable. It's not. When I said that out love should be epic, I meant it. Except perhaps without spanning continents. I don't think I ever want you out of my sight. I expected each day we were apart to get a little easier. But it's not, Veronica. Every day is harder, and every day I realize what a colossal mistake I made," he paused for barely a second, but it was long enough for Veronica to jump in.

"Sorry, just to clarify. Which colossal mistake were you just referring to? Assuring me that Mercer was harmless and not a rapist, or breaking up with me?"

He turned a deep shade of red, "I meant the latter. I was gonna touch on the former a little later in my speech. You have to know that there was no way he could've raped that girl whilst we were in Mexico. I know it's my fault that you proved his innocence and that he tried to rape you and taser you and drug you, and I've never been sorrier for anything. Veronica, I know that's my fault, and I can't stand that the person I love was hurt because of something I did…" he watched her expression change, a response of him declaring his withstanding love. "What?"

"You still love me," she smiled.

"Yeah. It's inconvenient and it's causing my intolerable amounts of pain, and I know that you blame me for Mercer attacking you and I'm sorry. I know you won't take me back, but I had to try… I love you far too much not to at least try, Veronica," he gave her a brief, lopsided smile, "I guess it's a no, but what do you say?"

"I don't blame you for providing Mercer's alibi. Lamb probably would've found out about it eventually, anyway. About us… you thought that it was tolerable pain now or intolerable pain later, right? Your pain is already intolerable… can we ever break up?" she grinned.

"God, I hope not."

"I love you, Logan. Don't ever doubt it." With that, she pulled him through the apartment, into her bedroom, away from Backup's growls. She was no longer alone.


End file.
